


Date

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Sebastian go on your very first date together
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr for a Female Reader and Sebastian going on their first date. Enjoy.

Sebastian Castellanos looked really nice in a suit. That was your immediate thought when he arrived at your front door to pick you up for your date. Your first date. 

It felt like your heart was in your throat, pulse racing frantically just underneath your skin as you stared at the sight before you, feeling completely awestruck. His dark hair was slicked back and his beard had been neatly trimmed and tidied up for the occasion. When you took a deep breath, his cologne invaded your senses and made your knees weak. He looked spectacular and you were getting nervous butterflies. You were flattered that he really put in the effort to look good.

Sebastian thought you looked just as stunning. Your make-up was perfect and the long dress you wore really complemented your figure. You were a little taller than he remembered but a quick look down and he noticed the high heels you had chosen to match the colour of your dress. Your perfume was intoxicating and Sebastian almost had to take a step back just so he could catch his breath. You both stood star struck and in awe for a long moment. 

"Beautiful" Sebastian muttered under his breath.

You tilted your head with a small frown, not quite catching what he had said. "Did you say something?"

Sebastian’s head snapped up to your face and he sputtered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah…It’s nothing" he replied quickly.

You didn’t push him any further. You could have sworn he said something but it was possible you were just hearing things. Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly, regaining enough of his composure to finally break the silence that started to fester.

"You ready to go?"

You blinked rapidly in surprise, snapping out of the trance you had been caught in. You offered Sebastian a warm smile as you nodded.

"Yes. I am all set" you replied. 

You grabbed your clutch purse and followed Sebastian out of your house and to his car. The ride to the restaurant was filled with a lot of awkward silences. It was obvious you were both nervous about your first date. You kept checking yourself out in the mirror, making sure your make-up was perfect and on point. You were told you would be dining at an Italian restaurant. You had read the reviews and apparently it was the best in town. 

When you arrived, Sebastian was quick to jump out and get the door for you. You gave him a shy smile and thanked him. His gentlemanly demeanour didn't stop there. He made sure always get every door for you and even pulled out your chair when you were seen to your table. His kindness made you feel warm and tingly and your face felt like it was on fire. 

You quickly grabbed the menu, burying your nose in it to hide your flustered expression. After a moment of reading, you almost jumped when Sebastian started speaking.

"Have you decided on what you want?" he asked.

You hummed softly, nails tapping against the table as you chewed your lip in thought. 

"I'm not sure" you replied. "I've never been here before."

"It's alright. Take your time."

You smiled softly, eyes roaming around the restaurant as you took it all in. It really was fancy. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls and you had spotted a chandelier in the foyer on your way in. You could hear jazz being played in the background on an old but well looked after record player. And the people that filled the restaurant screamed rich with their fancy dinner suits, dresses and expensive jewellery. Definitely high class and you didn't want to know how long the waiting list was just to get into this place.

"You really went all out" you commented.

Sebastian smirked lightly. "Only the best for you."

You scoffed lightly as heat crept down your neck. "Charmer" you mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled in response. Your light banter was helping to calm your nerves a little and your tense shoulders started to relax as you got more comfortable. You started to talk until your waiter came over, only pausing in conversation to tell him what you wanted before picking up where you had left off. You hadn’t been dating Sebastian for long and this was your first official date. Once the ice had been broken, you had a lot to talk about.

You asked each other numerous questions throughout the evening about your jobs and your favourite hobbies. By the time dinner was finished you were completely relaxed and laughing at every one of Sebastian’s jokes. You got a few snide looks and scoffs from other people but you didn’t really care anymore. You were having too much fun to care. When the waiter placed the check on the table, without thinking you reached for it. Sebastian was quick to snatch it up before you could, shooting you a quizzical look.

"And what were you going to do with that?" he asked.

The gears clicked and you had only realised what you had just tried to do. It must have looked a little rude to him. You gave him a shy smile. You had been so used to splitting the bill between whenever you went out with your friends it had become second nature to you. But Sebastian had told you beforehand that this was his treat and he wasn’t going to allow you to pay for the bill. You shook your head.

"Nothing, Detective."

He hummed, not sounding convinced. You flashed him a dazzling smile and you were quick to change the subject.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It’s a lovely place. I’d love to come back."

Sebastian matched your warm smile. "Don’t mention it."

He pulled down the sleeve of his suit jacket, glancing at his watch as he read the time. He hummed in thought.

"The night is still young. Wanna take a walk on the beach?"

You almost jumped out of your seat in excitement. The restaurant was near the water front and you had been secretly hoping you could take a little walk when the moon was high and the stars were shimmering. You almost started to swoon at the thought of you walking side by side with Sebastian, bare footed and holding hands. Ah, how romantic. You eagerly nodded your head, trying to contain your excitement.

"Yes" you agreed. "I’d love to."

Tonight, was certainly memorable.


End file.
